Those Magic Changes
by LChandler2009
Summary: One year they have been apart.  Now the once star crossed lovers will meet again, but this time 'Juliet' isn't the helpless lamb 'Romeo' thought she was.  She is Isabella Dumbeldore, and now her destiny is coming forth, whether she wants it or not.
1. Chapter 1: A Meeting With Dumbledor

Hello, everyone. This is my new story, Those Magic Changes. I got the name from one of my favorite Grease songs, and I thought it kind of fit. Anyway, this takes place in the 6th year of Harry Potter, and new moon. I haven't really decided who Bella is going to end up with, but I have a strong desire to make it a Harry/Bella story. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter.

"Edward, can you come here for a moment?" My mother for all intensive purposes requested. She spoke barley above a whisper, knowing fully well I would hear her three stories down in the family room.

In a flash I was standing in front of the family that was displeased with me. I tried to block the depressing thoughts that flooded their minds.

"Yes, Esme." Even to my own ears my voice sounded hollow.

"Do you remember Albus Dumbledore?" I nodded. He wasn't an easy fellow to forget. "He is coming for a visit. Although we don't think it's for pleasure." She explained. Her mind continued where her voice trailed off. 'He actually seemed quite upset.'

"When will he be here?" Jasper asked from his spot in the room. It was the furthest spot from me. Ever since Bella's birthday, the day that convinced me that leaving was the best solution, we hadn't even spoken. His thoughts told me that he thought I blamed him for attacking Bella, but that wasn't the case. I knew that it would have happened eventually, weather by his hand or mine.

"In 5 seconds, 4…3…2…" Alice counted down, and just as she was about to say '1', Albus Dumbledore appeared with a resounding pop. He was an elderly man, with a long silver beard. Half-moon spectacles rested on the point of his crooked nose, that must have been broken at one point in his life.

"Welcome Albus." Carlisle greeted, stepping forward to offer Albus his hand.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Esme, you're looking as beautiful as ever." He said, shaking Carlisle's hand and planting a soft kiss on Esme's hand. Then he looked over at the rest of us. "It is nice to see you all as well. I was momentarily surprised with the hard glare he gave me. What had I done to him?

"Unfortunately, I am not here for recreation. I have come to ask for your help in the upcoming war." He concluded and moved passed me to sit. The air that radiated out from him hit me like a ton of bricks. Bella's scent was all over him. "But there is something I must clear up before we continue." He fixed me with a steady glare. "Why did you break my granddaughter's heart?"

The room rang in silence. "Granddaughter?" Esme breathed. "Bella was your granddaughter? But that is impossible. Bella isn't a witch."

"Yes she is." Albus countered. "She just couldn't tell you. She made an unbreakable vow not to tell anyone in forks about being a witch. Plain and simple."

I sunk down into the opposite couch. "I only left her because I wanted her to have a normal life. Now your telling me that I left for nothing? She never was going to be normal."

Albus softened his glare, and leaned back. "Yes, and I'm sorry that it had to come down to that. But it would have happened anyway."

I bristled inside. "What do you mean? That Bella and I wouldn't have worked out even if she could have told me her secrete?"

"Yes. Her destiny has already been set out in stone. That is all I can tell you." I could see from his face that the discussion was over.

"Anyway, back to my proposal. I need you to come to Hogwarts. You would be protecting Harry Potter for this year, and next year he will need you to stand by him and fight."

"Why is this kid so important? Rosalie asked, finally pulling herself away from a mirror.

"He is the chosen one. He is the only one who can defeat the dark lord Voldemort." He explained, and you could tell from the way he talked about him, that Albus cared for him.

"Would Bella be there?" Alice asked her frustration at not being able to see anything other than us getting to the castle was loud and clear.

"Yes. She is going to be there for the rest of the summer before the other students get there. If you would like, you could come before the school year starts to reconnect with Bella, IF that's what she wants." He didn't seem to like the idea too much. I was beginning to wonder just what was in Bella's destiny that he wanted to happen so badly.

"I believe we all would enjoy that." Carlisle spoke for us. Everyone's thoughts were excite at that thought.

"Very well, when can you be ready to go?" He asked, but Alice was already gone, packing for the whole family.

"My guess would be 3 minutes." Emmett laughed. "Alice likes to play dress up with the whole family. She's an evil little pixie."

"Now, How to get you all there." He mused, running his fingers through his long beard. "Apparating is out of the question. It's dangerous enough to do side along apparition with one person, let alone 7. Do you have a fireplace?" He asked

"In Carlisle's office." Esme informed, just as Alice came down the stairs carrying 12 large suitcases.

"Ok, everyone! Let's get this show on the road." Emmett's laugh boomed throughout the room, and for the first time in a year I had hope. Hope that soon my love would be back in my arms.

Well? What did you think? Should I continue? Please let me know in a review, and also let me know who you think should end up with Bella: Harry or Edward? Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2: An Uncertin Reunion

Thank you everyone for reviewing! 20 reviews on the first chapter! You guys are great , so here's the next chapter. I still haven't decided on who Bella is going to end up with, but I hope to make up my mind either during the next chapter or so. This may be Edwards last POV, so enjoy all you Edward fans.

"Are you insane?" Emmett asked, looking a Dumbledore like he had grown an extra nose on his face. "You want US, the vampires who can only be killed by fire, to step into a green flamed fire place?"

Dumbledore chuckled at him slightly, but the rest of the family still looked dubious. "This fire won't hurt you. It's called Flooing, and I assure you that you won't be harmed." Alice tried to look into the future, but she could only see nothingness after we step into the fire.

"Then why can't I see if we will be ok?" She asked, a slight hint of nervousness clouding her tone. Alice was one of the more exuberant ones of the family, but when she couldn't see into the future, she became less sure of herself.

"Hogwarts is protected by charms to keep out anyone with malicious intent." He explained. "Here," he threw some of the green powder into the fireplace, making it blaze up in emerald flames. "Place your hand inside. It doesn't burn."

Jasper, intent on making sure Alice was in no danger, stepped forward to place his hand in the flame. Amazingly enough, the flames kissed his hand, but no thoughts of pain entered his mind. Only a fuzzy déjà vous came from him. "It's so warm." He murmured, as he recalled the warmth of his humanity.

"So it's safe?" Esme asked in her reserved voice. She was most anxious to see Bella, after not being able to say goodbye.

"It would appear so." Carlisle said in an intrigued voice. "What must we do?"

"It's simple, just step into the flame with some floo powder in your hand. Think carefully about where you want to go, the yell out the name of the place, while throwing the powder to the flame." He offered us each a handful of 'floo powder'. "I will go first."

"Hogwarts" He cried, the fireplace blazed once more and then he was gone. Still a little hesitant, one by one my family members went into the flame until it was only I in Carlisle's study. Slowly I ducked into the fireplace, sweeping my eyes around the study once more. This was it. I would see her, my Juliet, my lamb, soon. How would she react? How would I? Clearing my mind, I yelled out Hogwarts, and threw down my powder, unsure of what I would see next.

I don't know what I expected, but a spacious room with a desk and several couches wasn't what I expected. Everything was different shades of gold and red, and up on a raised part of the floor stood a marble basin. Everything was elegant, obviously, buy homey. The thing that struck me the most was the fact that the portraits were moving.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Castle: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore welcomed from the center of the room. "This is my personal quarters that Bella and I share when school is out of session." Bella had been here. I breathed deeply. Ah, there it was freesia and strawberry, blended to perfection. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and muttered a quiet spell. From the tip, a blue phoenix emerged, and turned to look at his master. "Go to the Burrow. Tell Arthur to send Bella home." And in seconds, it was gone again. "Now, let us have a seat while we wait for my charming granddaughter to arrive." We all filled into two of the golden couches.

"Albus, may I inquire as to where my family and I will be staying?" Carlisle asked finally breaking the silence that had swept over our family.

"Ah, yes. I have a series of personal apartments, much like mine, set up for you for the summer. However, when the term begins, the 'children' of the coven will be sorted into houses. They will then stay in the dormitory, unless they are having trouble with the scent." I was a little worried about having to share a dormitory with young wizards, but it couldn't be helped.

"Thank you, Albus. That is very generous of you." Esme graciously thanked, but our attention was soon diverted to the fireplace. It had blazed up once again, and the most beautiful creature in heaven and earth walked out. It was my Bella…but at the same time it wasn't.

She looked…different. Her hair was shorter, stopping just above her shoulders. There was more of a red tint in those silky locks that I longed to run my fingers through once more. Yet these small, insignificant really, details paled in comparison to the biggest change. Her eyes, once a chocolate brown so rich and deep you could drown in them from a mile away, were blue. No, blue doesn't even describe the color of her eyes. They were…cerulean.

"Grandfather what's—"She began, not daring to move away from the hearth. She eyed my family, noticeably skipping over me. I had hurt her badly, and she was not going to dance into my arms as if nothing had happened.

"Bella, dear, I'm sorry, but we needed them." Was all Albus said. It was almost unaffectionate, almost unfeeling. Wasn't he going to try to console her? Or answer her question?

"You could have told me." Then she laughed bitterly. "My mistake. You don't tell anyone anything. Even if it has something to do with them." I had never heard Bella speak so bitterly to anyone, let alone in front of people.

"Bella, you know I do everything I do for the greater good. You and Harry both know that." Albus stayed calm, knowing it was a delicate situation to argue with a teenage girl.

"I understand that grandfather. But it would be nice to know what we are going to have to do that is so important. And you should have told me that my ex-boyfriend and his family were coming to Hogwarts for a visit." Visit? She thought we were only here for a few days, and that we were leaving soon. It pained me to know that she expected us to leave in a few days, but not more than it pained me to be called an ex.

"You are right. I should have told you." He conceded, and then moved over to make room for Bella on the couch. "Come sit, dear one. We have a few things to discuss."

I heard her exasperated sigh as she moved closer to us. Her eyes met mine for the first time since she had entered the room, and I saw…nothing. Nothing radiated from her eyes; no sign of love, sadness, not even hate. She was hiding her emotions from us, and even jasper, the master of emotions, couldn't read her completely.

Gracefully, more graceful than I had ever seen Bella move, she lowered herself down onto the plush couch. She threw one last spiteful glare at Albus, and then turned to us. "Hello, Cullen's. It's nice to see you again."

Esme leaned forward and placed her hand over Bella's. "Bella, sweetheart, it is so good to see you again." Venom tears pooled in her eyes, though they would never fall. When we had left she had felt as if she had lost another child, and this was a reunion that warmed her heart.

"Yes, Esme. I missed you." Bella's mask broke and her bottom lip trembled just a bit, and like that she was in Esme's arms. "I missed you so much." She sobbed, tearing my heart into little pieces.

"Shush, darling, I know. I missed you too, my child." Esme soothed, then pulled back to wipe the shining streaks off her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break down like that." Bella apologized, pulling her hands away from Esme. "Hello Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie." Alice and I waited to have our names called in welcome, but she didn't say more. I could understand why. She was closest me myself and Alice, so us leaving was unforgivable.

"Now, Bella, I asked the Cullen's to come here, because Harry is going to need protecting." Albus said, cutting into the reunion with business.

"Harry won't like that." Bella stated, a small blush rising to her cheeks. Why was she blushing after only mentioning the boy's name? "And he doesn't need protecting. He is very skilled in DADA." Albus looked at her for a long moment, his eyes resting on the flush of her cheeks.

"Bella, did something happen with Harry today at the Burrow?" There was a little twinkle in his eye that said that he knew exactly what happened. Bella flushed more, but shook her head heatedly.

"No, grandfather, just the usual; Qudditch with Harry, Ron, Fred and George, then cooking with Molly and Hermione." But everyone in the room could tell she was lying. But what about?

"Of course." He said, and went back to his original discussion. "Anyway, they will be staying the summer with us as well, so can you show them to the personal apartments? I'm afraid I have a few things to do before retiring tonight." He asked it as a question, but it was really a demand. Bella sighed once more, then stood up and beckoned us to follow her.

We walked in silence, our footsteps echoing through the spacey corridors. Lining the walls were hundreds of moving portraits, looking down at us in interest. From the corridor we came upon another corridor, but this one was full of moving staircases. Confidently, Bella moved onto one, but when we didn't follow us, she spoke.

"You better hurry. This is the only way to the apartments, and you won't get hurt if you fall anyway." Her last comment was spoken darkly, and we all hurried up the steps, still not used to this whole magical scene. After going up several flights, Bella came to a portrait of a man in white armor.

"Ah, greetings Lady Isabella. How does thou fair?" He asked eloquently. Bella giggled.

"Wonderfully, Lord Knight. I have brought a family to use the apartments behind your portrait. May we pass?" The knight tuted.

"Her ladyship knows that she needs a password to pass through any portrait." Bella glowed red, and curtsied playfully.

"How silly of me to forget. The password is Chivalry."

"You may pass, milady." And the portrait swung open. Inside were plain white walls, a fireplace, and several hallways the lead out from the main room.

"I know its a little plain," Bella spoke, almost reading our thoughts. "But you may decorate anyway you please. Perhaps either my grandfather or I can accompany you into Hogsmead or Diagon Alley. You can do shopping there."

"That would be lovely, Bella. Does American money work here?" Esme asked sitting on a plain, old chair.

Bella shook her head. "No, but there is a wizarding bank that exchanges muggle money. We will need to set up an account for you first, but after that you can withdraw as much as you would like."

We all settled into a silence that was stifling. No one knew what to say, or if they did, they didn't know how to say it.

"Bella?" Alice asked quietly, almost shyly.

Bella stiffened then relaxed. "Yes, Alice?"

"Do you hate me?"

Bella drew in a shuttering breath. "I—don't hate you Alice. I'm just extremely angry at you." She turned away from us, and walked to the door, but stopped when her hand rested on the knob. She waited a few moments before spinning around. "How could you? You said I was family, you said that you cared about me. How could you abandon me like that without even a goodbye? I deserved a goodbye." Everything came pouring out.

"Don't blame Alice." I said. I couldn't stand seeing my sister being blamed for what I did. Bella looked at me wordlessly. "I told her not to say goodbye. But were back!" I exclaimed trying to smooth it over.

"So? What does that have to do with anything? What's done is done. You can't take it back, and I—"she broke off not knowing what to say.

"No, I can't take it back. But we can start over." I needed her to want to start over.

"I can't." She whispered, and opened the door.

"Why?" I yelled, not knowing how else to stop her.

"Because, Edward" she sighed, "I can't be with you. I can't let myself become so—so dependant. When you left, it almost killed me, but I learned to deal with it. When I was with you, I was needy and desperate. Being with you was unhealthy. I didn't even want to eat when you left because I made myself believe that I couldn't live without you. We had our shot, but we missed." She entered the threshold. "We can start over as friends, but I will never be your lover again." Then she closed the door.

No one moved. No one breathed. Just like that my delusion of grandeur dissolved, and I fell to my knees in tearless sobs. I had lost my Juliet, my lamb.

So, I tried to make this one a little more emotional. I'm not sure on how well I did, so I would love your feedback. Oh, and Edward still has a fair shot at being paired with Bella. Just because I had Bella vow never to be with Edward again, doesn't mean she won't go back on her word . Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Romance Revealed

Thank you everyone for the reviews! You all are the best. Anyway, I got a question as to how old Bella is. She is 16. She met the Cullen's right before she was 15. And, I hope you all are happy, I made a decision on who Bella is going to be with. But, I'm not going to tell you . You have to find out in this chapter! Enjoy!

My body felt weak, drained of all its energy. With a deep sigh I let myself into my room. My grandfather hadn't returned from his office yet, so I was alone. That was what I needed right now. This day, which had started out so perfect, was ending horribly.

It was still hard to believe that the Cullen's were here, not to mention staying. This was not what I needed now, especially after what had happened today. I could feel the scarlet blush rise to my cheeks. Things were changing so fast.

"Bella?" My grandfather cracked open my door. "May I come in?"

I groaned. I didn't need to argue with him now either. "Yes." I allowed, albeit reluctantly. I sat up on my bed, hugging a gryffindor pillow close to my chest.

"Is everything ok? Some of the portraits said that you were a little upset." He walked fully into my room, and took a seat on the small loveseat by my window.

"I'm fine, surprisingly enough. I just had a little bit of a showdown with the Cullen's, but now that I finally got some closure, I can move on with my life." I paused. "Grandfather, can you please tell me a little more about the prophecy? I kind of need to know."

Grandfather sighed deeply. "Yes, I suppose you do need to know. Tomorrow, we will go to the Burrow and I will reveal all I can about the prophesy to you and Harry."

Squealing in excitement, I bound over to him, and threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" He held me for another moment before untangling himself from me. "Get some sleep, darling. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Then he walked to the door, but paused before exiting. "And, remember. No matter what happens, I am not doing this to hurt you."

His words stirred my curiosity, but I chose not to worry about it at this moment. He promised to tell us tomorrow, and I would trust him. And as I lay there that night, I wondered how awkward things would be tomorrow.

I woke early the next morning, unable to sleep any longer. I was going to learn my destiny, and how it was connected to Harry. I dressed in a pair of light wash jeans with a black t-shirt. I would probably be roped into another game of quidditch later, so I wanted to dress comfortably.

I headed down to the kitchens to get a little breakfast. During the summer, grandfather always had a little table set up so we didn't have to eat in the great hall. It would be very…uncomfortable being the only one sitting at one of those large oak tables with my grandfather sitting at the head table.

Winnie, one of the older house elf's, already had my breakfast on the table; two fluffy pancakes with blueberry toppings. She always added just a little bit of whipped cream on top, just for me. Winnie and I were close, for she was also my nanny during the long school year where my grandfather was too busy to deal with a terrible two. So, after quietly thanking her, I tucked into my breakfast, not noticing the Cullen's enter with my grandfather.

"Good morning, Bella." My grandfather greeted causing me to jump in surprise and choke on a bite of pancake. I coughed violently for a second, before turning to glare at them all.

"Gosh, can't you at least make a little bit of noise when you enter a room? I almost had a heart attack!" I took a small sip of orange juice which only made the slight burn in my throat throb even more.

They all chuckled at me, and sat down at the table with me. Winnie placed a plate of pancakes in front of my grandfather. His were topped with strawberries, and to my humor, no whipped cream. "Were sorry, Bella. We didn't mean to scare you." Esme apologized for the family.

"It's ok."

We all settled into another awkward silence. Finally unable to take it anymore, I turned to my grandfather. "So, are they coming to the burrow?" I really didn't want them to, but saying so out loud would have been rude.

He cleared his mouth. "Yes, then after we may go to Diagon Alley." I nodded in understanding. Going to the burrow was going to be even more awkward now that my ex was going. I began to space out, imaging every possible scenario that could happen, vaguely aware of the pair of topaz eyes burning into me trying to decode my mind.

"Are you ready?" My grandfather voice cut into my worrying. He had already stood up, and stepped to the door. Hurriedly I stood up and followed him to our privet quarters. In a hurry, I was the first one in the fireplace, shouting the burrow and disappearing in a flash of green light.

"Bella!" Mrs. Weasly exclaimed when she saw that it was me in the fireplace. She quickly dusted me off and pulled me into a motherly hug. I always thought she wanted me to marry one of her son's just so she could call me her daughter. "How are you dear?"

"I'm good Mrs. Weasly. Uh, where is Ha—uh, everyone?" I blushed as she looked at me knowingly. She KNEW what had happened yesterday! How was that possible? We were miles up in the air!

"Harry is up in his room." She smirked at me, and then turned her attention to the Cullen's and grandfather who had just appeared in the fireplace. Without waiting I ran up the rickety stair to the top floor where Harry always stayed.

His door was slightly ajar, so I peaked in before announcing my arrival. He was lying on his bed with a muggle iPod blaring in his ears. He was shirtless, only wearing a pair of dark baggy jeans that showed off his narrow hip and well defined abs. His body had always been toned from the hours of quidditch practice he endured.

Carefully I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. He didn't hear, so I walked over to stand above him. His eyes were closed, his lips moving slightly with the lyrics of the song, and if I listened carefully I could hear the low words leave his angel mouth.

Seeing him this carefree, this innocent, warmed my nervous heart. So gently, so as not to startle him, I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. His eyes opened quickly and a smile lit up his face. "Bella" he breathed like a prayer. Then he reached out his arms and pulled me down onto his well defined chest. I sighed in content. I had missed him, even though we only got together yesterday.

He removed on arm from around my waist, and yanked out the ear buds. "I missed you." He sung, moving the free arm up to run through my hair.

"I missed you too." And I did. Being with Harry was so…easy! When I had been with Edward, I always felt that I wasn't enough, that I wasn't good enough. With Harry, I knew that we deserved each other, because we both were imperfect humans. I sighed after a moment and sat up to straddle his lower abdomen.

"How are you?" He asked, seeming to see my discomfort. When had he become so observant?

"I'm ok, but threes some things I need to tell you." He nodded, urging me to continue. "Well first off, the Cullen's are here."

His eyes darkened into a deep emerald that made my insides surprisingly mushy. "What? Why, I'll kill—"I pressed a finger over him lips.

"Sshh, it's ok. I had a little chat with them yesterday. They know that I don't trust them, HE knows I don't want him." His kissed my index finger softly in a gesture that was so loving.

"And the other news?" He mumbled placing his hands on my waist.

"Grandfather is going to tell us the prophecy." He sat up quickly almost knocking me off him in the process.

"Are you sure? We have been trying to get him to tell us the rest of the prophecy for almost a year!" I ran my fingers through his hair to ease his tension.

"I know. I don't know why he changed his mind. But whatever happens, you're with me right?" My voice was small. I couldn't imagine a live without Harry in it. We had been friends for 6 years!

"Only if you're with me." I smiled and we sealed our deal with a kiss.

"Bloody Hell!" Came a shout from the door, making us both yank apart. There in the newly opened door stood Ron Weasly. My self proclaimed older brother. Hastily, I climbed off of Harry, and advanced toward Ron.

"Ron, we can explain…" I tried to reason, but he took off down the stairs yelling out for Hermione. I took off after him, but harry quickly passed me, streaking off after him still shirtless.

"Honestly, Ronald. What's the matter?" I heard Hermione ask shrilly from the bottom floor.

"Hermione, I just caught Bella and Harry snogging!" He yelled loud enough wizards in Bulgaria could hear him. There was a slight scuffle then a heavy thump. Rounding the last bit of stairs, I found Harry and Ron rolling of the ground with everyone watching.

"Get off me you git!" Ron groaned as Harry pinned him to the floor. Quickly, I moved forward and grabbed Harry's bare shoulder and pulled him back.

"Snogging?" Hermione asked while helping Ron stand up. She fixed me with a steady stare, then bound over to me, pushed Harry out of the way, and hugged me. "Oh, I knew you would get together!"

My blush deepened, and I hesitantly looked over to my grandfather. His face was blank, but there was a slight upturn in his lips. Beside his, Edward stood, with a pained look on his face. I looked away quickly, moving closer to Harry.

"So, you finally got the courage to ask our Bella out did you?" The twins, Fred and George, asked in sync. Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Harry, dear, why don't you put a shirt on?" Mrs. Weasly teased, and I could have died. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of my entire life. Harry squeezed my arm before running upstairs, taking two and three steps at a time, leaving me alone with a bunch of snickering wizards and witches.

"So…is this why you and Harry were acting so weird yesterday?" Hermione asked again, then grabbed my arm and towed me off to the kitchen, where she was to perform her interrogation.

So…What do you think? I was tempted to extend this chapter, but I didn't want to make it too long. Let me know if you want longer chapters with longer intervals between updates, or shorter chapters with short intervals between updates. Either way is ok with me, but if you do choose shorter chapters, there will only be about 1,000 words in each chapter. Oh, and what do you think the prophecy should be? I already have a few ideas, but I just want to see if there are any other ideas. Review!


	4. Chapter 4: It Was Magical

"Tell me everything!" Hermione demanded as she pushed me down into one of the many chairs surrounding the large table. Her eyes were wild with excitement, and combined with her bushy brown hair, she looked positively loony.

"I don't know Hermione, it happened so fast." I tried to pacify her. Mrs. Weasly came in from the living room and sat down with us. It was kind of awkward.

"Now, Bella, you need to tell us everything. This is the first boy you've dated since that Cullen out there. Please!" Hermione begged. I worried that she would get down on her knees if I held out any longer.

"Ok, Ms. Pushy. Well, after we finished playing quidditch yesterday, he took me up on his Fire Bolt. We must have flown around for about an hour, when we stopped over that lake a few miles away." I paused, resting my chin on the heel of my palm. I'm pretty sure I had a glazed look clouding my eyes.

"We sat there talking for a few minutes, and then we just leaned in and kissed." The three of us sighed.

"It sounds so magical." Mrs. Weasly hummed, standing up to begin the long tedious process of lunch.

"It was. It's hard to believe that were together though." I admitted.

Hermione giggled. "I always knew you and Harry would get together. You both are just perfect for each other."

"I know we are." Came Harry's voice from directly behind me. I spun around quickly to see him leaning against the doorframe. He had put on a bright red shirt, much to my disappointment. I blushed at my thought.

"How long were you standing there?" I stood up and approached him, making sure to leave an appropriate amount of space between us.

"Oh, just from when you were recounting our first kiss." He placed his hands on my hips and brought me close to his chest. This was what I loved most about how different our relationship was from Edward and I's. We could be close without being uncomfortable or cold.

"Hmm, is there anything you would like to add?" I teased, wrapping my arms around his waist to get closer.

"Yes. That day was the single best day I have ever had." Then he kissed my lips quickly, and led me out of the kitchen. "Dumbledore wants to see us." He explained when I shot him a confused look as to where we were going.

My insides began to twist and turn. This was it. The moment of truth. We stopped outside the formal dining room where order meeting usually took place. "Are you ready?"

I gripped his hand tighter. "Yes." We entered the room together, unaware how much our lives were about to change.

My breath left my body as it sagged back against one of the large oak chairs. This was too much. How could he ask us to do this?

"Married?" Harry choked out the word as he stood up to pace around the room. The Cullen's who had sat in while my part of the prophesy was revealed had gone still as statues.

"I don't even know what to say." I whispered. Harry and I hadn't even been on a real date, and now we had to get married.

Grandfather bowed his head a little. "I'm sorry to say, but that's not all. Not only do you have to marry Harry, but you need to produce a child by your 17th birthday."

My whole body froze. I had to have a child. I felt the bile rise up in my throat. "Oh, god." And I bolted for the bathroom.

"Bella!" Mrs. Weasly called after me, but I couldn't stop. I just made it to the bathroom, before emptying out the contents of my stomach. The acid burned my throat like the news burned my soul. This was unfair! How could they expect two 16 year olds to give up their lives for a prophesy?

I sat there waiting for my head to stop spinning when a pair of warm, clammy hands brushed my hair out of the way. "Here, love. Drink this." He handed me a glass of water, then moved to sit beside me.

"Thank you." I croaked, allowing the cool water to sooth my aching throat.

"I…I don't know what to say." Harry admitted. I looked up at him, and suddenly he seemed so young. This was not hurting only me, but Harry as well.

"I'm sorry." His head snapped up to fiercely glare at me.

"This is not your fault!" My eyes began to swim. He was so selfless. Even in times of hardship.

"I don't understand why this is happening." I whispered, bending over to rest my head on my knees.

"I think I do." Harry explained, "You know how neither Voldemort nor I can live while the other lives? Well, maybe I really have to 'die'. Maybe only a part of me will have to die, the part the Voldemort gave me. So, maybe I need a living descendent to be able to live on?" I analyzed what he had suggested, amazed how much thought he had put into this theory.

"That does sound plausible, but I just…" my head fell back to bang against the counter. "I just wish it wasn't this way. I mean, maybe we would have gotten married in a few years and then had kids, but not right after we admit our feelings for each other."

"I know." He murmured against my warm flesh. "But, maybe this is what's supposed to happen. I know I love you, and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The timing isn't idle, but hey, when has my timing ever been good?" He joked.

I choked out a laugh, and began to fantasies how our life would be…It would be easy. We already knew each other as friends, so there would be no major surprises, and it's not like we didn't love each other. We would do as the prophesy said and have a child before the war would take place. Harry would be victorious, and we would return home to grimmauld place.

"Not too bad a vision is it." He admitted. "This could be the best thing to ever happen to us."

Then I smiled a true smile. There was no denying it. Now that I had begun to think of Harry in a husbandly view, the idea got better and better. So what if we were both young? So what if we had only been 'dating' for 2 days? Who cares what the rest of the world thought? Isabella Marie Dumbledore Potter, kind of had a ring to it.

"My Bella. Will you marry me?" The timing was perfect. The words were simple. My answer was simple.

"Yes"

Ok, everyone, I know it has taken me a little while to update, but I've had a busy week in school. Being a full time college student is hard work . Anyway, this was just to introduce you to the prophesy, and get you into the mood for the next few chapters. Now, I do have a few questions…1) Does anyone want a lemon in here. I personally have never written one, so I'm not sure how it would turn out, but if I have enough people wanting one, I will put one in. However, if I do, that means I will have to change the rating to M. It's up to you. 2) When Bella and Harry do have the baby, which won't be for another few chapters, what should its gender be? No twins, triplets, or anything of the sort. And an FYI I will be keeping J.K. Rowling's choice of names for the children. So, if it's a boy, James Sirius Potter, and if it's a girl, Lilly Marie (That part I'm changing) Potter.

Now, here is a disclaimer for all you people who hate Edward. I will not be bashing him. He will not go crazy and try to 'kidnap' Bella, or anything. I personally hate it when that's done. It totally goes against how Edward was supposed to be. In the twilight books, he made it very obvious that if Bella ever found someone different, he wouldn't stand in the way. I don't know how big of a role I want him to be, but if I continue on the path I am currently on, well, you all will be surprised.


	5. Chapter 5: Friendship

"You know we can't sit up here forever." Harry stated after a long cuddle session. We were still in the bathroom, but it didn't matter. I huffed.

"Why can't we?" I wined, latching on to his arm to prevent him from standing up. Unfortunately he was a lot stronger than me, and he easily lifted me up to my feet. I pouted at him, but he just smiled down at me in the cute way that he always did.

"You're too cut for your own good." I muttered, causing him to smile at me.

"But you love me." He stated cockily. I playfully smacked his arm, and we made our way downstairs. Everyone was crowded in dining room staring anxiously at us. Mrs. Wesley rushed forward and squeezed us to her chest.

"Oh, you poor dears! You were up there for 2 hours. I was so worried." I smiled at her. She was the only mother figure I had ever known.

"Everything is fine, Mrs. Weasley. We talked everything out." Harry assured her. He always had a soft spot for Mrs. Weasley. She was the first person to show any kind of love towards him, and treat him like a family member.

"And…" Hermione hedged, for once, nervous about bringing anything up. I broke away from Harry, and sat down beside her.

"We are going to follow the prophesy. Were getting married." Everyone visibly relaxed. Well, everyone but my grandfather who stood by the fireplace.

"And, the child?" He asked. This had to be difficult for him. He had to choose between his granddaughter's happiness, and the happiness of the boy he thought of as a son.

"That too." I said. He looked at me for a moment, conveying his gratitude at our compliance.

"And, you both are…Ok with this?" Esme asked. This was the first time she had spoken since my little blowup last night. I took a good moment to look over the family. Carlisle and Esme were both a little worried, but for the most part, happy. Rosalie seemed satisfied, but Emmett seemed a little sad. Alice looked torn, and Jasper, well he just looked like he was drowning in emotions. Edward was…

Edward was oddly at peace. His eyes no longer held the hollow emptiness I had seen yesterday. But if I looked carefully, I could see the longing in his eyes. He noticed I was looking at him, and then stood from his spot beside Alice and Esme. "Bella, may I speak to you?"

I stood up slowly. I was unsure if I wanted to speak to him yet. I really didn't want to repeat last night, and snap. Harry went ridged then stepped closer to me. "Bella, I don't think…"

"Harry, it's ok. We'll be out in a moment." I walked over to the room that Harry and I had received the news in, and motioned Edward to enter. I made sure the door was securely shut, and a silence spell placed on the room. This was between Edward and me.

"Yes, Edward?" I sat down in the chair I had occupied earlier. He moved to the seat directly across from me, sat down, and placed his elbows on the tabletop. I had a slight sense of déjà vous. This was exactly like our first 'date' at Bella Italia.

"Firstly, I would like to apologize for how I acted yesterday. You had every right to get angry with me, with my family. It was wrong to come back and assume everything would be just the way it was before." I nodded for him to continue. "I would also like to congratulate you on your engagement."

"I'm a little surprised you are taking it this calmly." I observed, pressing my hands together.

"Only on the outside." He chuckled, than sobered. "I will admit I wish it was different, but…this is what I always wanted. You to have a normal life. A life you could never have with me."

I laughed bitterly. "I never cared about that. You know that."

"Yes, but you would have. I know that if we had stayed together, you would insist on being turned. That is something I couldn't deal with. So, if it means giving you up, to let the better man take my place, then so be it."

I stared at him for a few minutes, unsure of what to say next. I never thought Edward would say that. When we had been together, he had been overprotective and possessive. Now, he was giving up what he really wanted, so that I could be happy.

"You don't know how much that means to me." I choked out.

"I do have one request." Edward said slowly, reaching over to hold my hands. "Allow me to be a part of your life. As a friend."

My heart lifted, knowing I wouldn't be losing any of them again. "I think I can agree with that. But, I'm still not totally forgiving you."

"I can live with that." Then he was around the table, pulling me from my chair to hug me. "Thank you."

"No problem." Then we went back into the living room, where playful banter was being thrown between the Cullen's and the Weasly twins. We merged back into the room, Edward taking his vacant seat between Alice and Esme, and me beside Harry and Hermione.

"Everything ok?" Harry asked lowly in my ear.

"Yep. Everything is ok." I smiled at him, and snuggled into his side.

"Oh my god, I have to see this place!" Emmett exclaimed, suddenly standing.

"You'll love it, mate. Pranks by the dozen." Fred bragged about his and George's new store in Diagon Alley.

"Can we go? Please, please, please?" He begged his wife wit watery topaz eyes.

"We can stop in after we get your account set up in Gringotts." I suggested, and he threw himself at me.

"Thank you!"

I laughed along with everyone. Everyone quickly went upstairs to get ready. We all loved Wesley's' Wizard Wheezes. And with Emmett pestering us, we were all running through the fireplace to see the magical Diagon Alley. The goblins at Gringotts were unusually pleasant, but I had a feeling that had something to do with the Cullen's depositing the large sum of money into their account. It didn't take much time, and we were moving to Number 93, Diagon Alley. The place where a large crowd had gathered outside.

"Bella, I have something to do. I'll meet you in a few minutes." Harry called out to me, before running in the opposite direction. Back to Gringotts. I wonder what that's about, I thought to myself. He seemed almost anxious.

"Don't worry, Bella. It's a surprise." Edward whispered from beside me. I glared up at him.

"I hate surprises."

"I think you'll like this one." I growled lowly in my throat.

"Ok, mind reader. Let's go." And I dragged him into the store.

It seemed like there were thousands of young children in the store, all laughing and talking excitedly. Emmett was moving vampire speed to and fro, not knowing how to handle this much prank material. This year was going to be interesting. Hermione and I made our way over to the pygmy puffs. I had been considering buying one, but since Harry and I were going to get married, I didn't want Hedwig to get jealous.

"What the hell are they?" Emmett asked from behind us, causing both Hermione and I to yelp in surprise.

"It's a pet." Hermione deadpanned. Emmett looked at her for a minute before laughing hysterically.

"I like you, mortal." Then he was back to looking at every possible thing.

"Sorry, Bella." Harry breathed as he entered the shop. He held no bag, but he seemed to be sweating excessively.

"It's ok. What did you get?" I asked innocently, dying inside to know what the surprise was.

"Will you come with me?" He asked nervously, rubbing his hands on his jeans.

"Sure" I agreed, looking at him speculatively. I had no idea what was wrong with him. But I was sure to find out. Without speaking, we walked through Diagon Alley, passing store after store, before we arrived at a small park that was vacant. Quickly he led me over to a swing set and had me sit down. Unexpectedly, he began to push me so I was swinging slowly.

"I know we talked about a lot, but I seemed to forget one important thing. I've never done this before, but I do know this is important." Slowly, he stopped the swing, circled around me, and kneeled on the dry ground before me. "Isabella Dumbledore, I know you already agreed to marry me, so I won't ask you again. So, I will ask you this. Isabella Dumbledore, will you wear my ring as a symbol of our union?" and from his pant pockets, he pulled a little black box. Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"Yes" my answer was simple again, but nothing more needed to be said. So he slipped it on my ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

"You wear the same size as my mother." He mused, and I stared at the ring. This was his mothers ring? Then it dawned on me. That was what he went to Gringotts to get. Everything that was his parents went into that vault.

"Thank you." I threw myself into his arms. Things really were tuning out perfectly.

**So, how do you like it? I hope you enjoyed it, and let me know what you think. I wanted to bring in a little bit of Edward into this. This is how I thought Edward would had reacted if Bella had chosen Jacob. How did you like the whole engagement ring thing? If anyone wants to see what I had in mind for what it would look like, go to this link. **/jewelryblog/tag/vintage-wedding-ring/

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Vampire and A Wizard Bond

Hello everyone. I got to say, I'm a little disappointed. Only 4 reviews for chapter 5. I was waiting to see if any more were going to come in, but I guess I can give you all one more shot. Please review. If I'm doing something you all don't like, let me know. I'm a people pleaser. I'll do whatever it takes to make this story interesting. So, Please, PLEASE review!

The rest of the day went by in a blur. After proposing to Bella, we had gone back to share the wonderful news with the rest of the family. The girls squealed, and the guys made little comments about how they would 'castrate me with a wooden spork' if I hurt her. But they all knew I could never hurt Bella. Not only was she vital in my life as a friend, but now as my future wife.

The burrow was abuzz with all kinds of commotion. Up in Hermione's room, all the girls were gossiping, and picking out patterns for the wedding. The occasional uproar of laughter told me that more than wedding planning was going on up there. In fact I had a sneaking suspicion that honeymoon planning was going on. My body became warmer at that thought.

"You'd be right about that. I believe Alice is already picking out her wardrobe, or should I say, lack thereof." Came a velvety voice from behind me. Instinctively, I spun around with my wand at the ready. Thankfully it was only Edward Cullen.

"Oh, really?" Smooth, harry. I thought to myself.

Edward chuckled again. "Yes. Bella is quite embarrassed." His face sobered. "I was wondering if I could speak with you."

"Uh, sure." I agreed, not knowing where this was going. Without another word, he began to walk to the burrows back garden. I silently followed, a billion scenarios racing through my head.

"I can assure you, I am not trying to win Bella back." He spoke after listening to my childish thoughts. It was easy to forget that he was a vampire and that he could read minds.

"So, if you're not trying to win Bella back, what did you want to talk about?"

He began to pace back a forth, wearing the grass down in one perfect strip. "I want to tell you that I am in no way going to stand in your way."

I was shocked. "Thank you, Edward, but I was never really worried about losing her. If she wants' to be here with me, she will. She is very headstrong, in case you hadn't noticed."

"I guess that's what makes you and me so different." He mused. "I was always worried about someone taking her away from me, that I became overprotective." He turned to look thoughtfully at me. "You let her be a person. You let her make mistakes, and learn from them. You are, by far, the better man."

I shrugged. "I know what it's like not having a choice in things. I never chose to be the 'chosen one'. I never wanted to be this famous wizard who has to face the darkest wizard ever to walk the earth. She deserves to have a choice in her life. It almost kills me to know that she is somewhat forced to produce a child with me." I spoke clearly from the heart.

"She doesn't feel pressured. She loves you. I can see it." He turned his back to me, and looked up at the crescent moon. "The way she looks at you, it's different from the way she looked at me. With me, it was as if she was addicted, and couldn't get out. But with you, she looks content. Like she belongs with you." He shook his head. "I don't know if I'm making any sense."

"You are." I assured. This was a little weird. Talking about the girl I loved with her ex. "And I'm glad you are going to stay in Bella's life. She does love you all. She's just, still a little hurt."

"And you have no qualms about her spending time with her former love? Most men would rather have their right hand cut off than allow their love to be around another man." I looked at him in amusement.

"I'm not a possessive man. I know she has male friends, and I would never try to alienate them from her. Whatever makes her happy."

Edward shook his head. "You truly are an amazing person. I can see why you would be the one to defeat the Dark Lord. You have so much goodness in you. I have only met one other person with as much goodness in them."

I cocked my head to the side. "Who?"

Edward smiled fondly. "Bella. She always is so selfless. She was willing to give up her human life to be with me. She was willing to forsake children, her family and her friends. For love."

I nodded in agreement, and we settled into a comfortable quiet. Was this the start of a friendship? Could this vampire and I, whom have loved the same woman, actually be friends?

"I'd like to think so." Edward answered my minds question.

Damn. I need to start practicing my occlumency.

"Occlumency? What's that?" I stared at him for a minute, and then smiled.

"It is a way to shield one's mind from being pried. Bella is very good at it isn't she?" I laughed lightly at the end. Bella had once told me that it had driven Edward crazy not being able to read her thoughts.

"She knew all the time? That puzzle gave me a headache for almost 3 months!" His tone was outraged, but humored at the same time. From this light he almost acted like a normal 17 year old. Not a 109 year old vampire.

Of course, having horrible luck, Bella chose to come out at that moment. "Everything ok out here?" She asked in slight confusion. It must be a sight to see your vampire ex-boyfriend chatting with your wizard fiancé.

"Oh, yes, Bella. Everything is ok between Harry and me. You, however have some explaining to do. Care to explain what Occlumency is?" Edward stalked closer to her, a ghost of a smile forming on his lips. He wasn't really mad at her. He just wants to get her a little excited.

"Harry!" She cried out at me, horrified that I had squealed on her.

"Hey, I didn't know it was a secret." I said innocently, putting my hands up in surrender.

"Oh, Bella," Edward sang mockingly. 'I would run now."

Bella paused for one long moment, trying to gauge if he was bluffing. Not finding what she was looking for, she took off in a pale streak. When Edward didn't follow her, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Got to give the human a head start." He explained, and then he was off, chasing her around the back garden. Well, I suppose I should help her out. I sighed, and slowly went up to fetch my fire bolt. This was going to be fun.

Ok, so I wanted to have Harry and Edward bond a little. I believe they would get along quite well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review. I've decided that unless I get 10 reviews, I'm not going to update. I am already brainstorming on what to do next. I was thinking of skipping a month, then going to the wedding. Does that sound ok to everyone? Let me know.


End file.
